Nothing Else Matters
by Mihara
Summary: ALERT: SLASH! Draco has hidden feelings for Harry and decides to take on the appearance of his autistic sister, Persephone, to woo the Boy Who Lived. Chapter three up!
1. Default Chapter

Long Forgotten Soul  
  
~~It was ultimate bliss. Floating on the air as one does on water. Arms spread wide, drifting along. If he never returned to the mortal world he would be glad of it. It was so peaceful here... so very peaceful....~~  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry wake up!"  
  
Harry slowly opened his jade green eyes. What he found, instead of laying comfortably in his bed, he was floating about five feet avove the matress! HIs eyes widened in realization adn the sensation ceased. He fell from the air into his beedsheets.  
  
~~**~*~**~~  
  
"What ails you dear?"  
  
Harry jumped. He was sitting in Divinations and once again nodded off, reliving the morning's events.  
  
Professor Trelawny, undoubtedly irked by Harry's lack of interest in the lesson, repeated her question. "What ails you? A dream, premonition, perhaps a revelation?"  
  
Not in the mood to retort, Harry agreed. "A dream... yes...."  
  
"Dreams oft have meanings," Trelawny said wisely. "Come, tell it to me."  
  
Three times Harry recited the dream and the afterevents before she was satisfied. She sat there while he spoke, with her eyes closed. She was rocking back and forth, and her lips formed words that were inaudiable to everyone but herself.  
  
Finally when Harry had sufficiently told the tale, her eyes sprang open. "This is my prediction," she said in a low voice. "An object of hatred will soon be an object... of desire."  
  
The bell rang and everyone filed out of the stifling classroom, either murmuring excitedly ore scoffing in doubt.  
  
Harry and Ron were among the scoffing group.  
  
"Man, I dunno which I hate more - that class or Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Well I'd rather 'desire' that class over Malfoy," Harry pointed at.  
  
"Ick, I guess you're right," Ron agreed, shuddering.  
  
~~**~*~**~~  
  
HIs quill was moving and it was easilly passed off that he was taking he notes. He gave a short violent sneeze and continued writing, ignoring the stares he aquired from his classmates.  
  
Draco Malfoy finished the letter he had been composing with a flourish. He let the ink dry and then read over it:  
  
Dear Mother and Father -  
  
How are you?  
  
I am doing well and studying hard for thae upcoming exams. Professor Snape says that I am one of his top stupdents and that my Polyjuice Potion is among the best he had ever seen.  
  
I am looking forward to my coming home for Christmas. Crabbe, Goyle, and I are going to Hogsmeade to buy presents. I hope you don't mind if I buy some chocolate for Persephone  
  
I'll see you in a few days.  
  
Love Draco  
  
Satisfied with his letter, he dropped his quill and lapsed into mindless silence alongside his classmates.  
  
Persephone.  
  
The smallest of smiles touched Draco's lips. How he missed his sister so. Remembering the reason why stole back the smile.  
  
Persephone was born autistic. Ashamed that the family name would be disgraced, Lucious kept Draco's twin a secret, and locked her up in the Malfoy manor.  
  
Draco had spent his childhood playing in secret with her. If Lucious ever found out how close the two had become he would have been furious. Indeed, he was angry when Draco inquired about her welfare.  
  
Yet Persephone was more dear to Draco than anyone he had ever known. He had a picture of her hidden in his bedside table.  
  
She a pretty 16 year old. Her long hair was wavy and had lost nearly all of its color from being inside so often. She was very frail and inspite of his parents' assurances that she was well taken care of it was Draco's belief that she was underfed.  
  
Draco looked over his short letter again and the smile returned. Yes, he loved Persephone more than anyone.  
  
Well there was one....  
  
Smile fading he stared at the words "polyjuice potion." And with that his plan was born.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Sunshine and Rain

Sunshine and Rain  
  
"Potter and... Malfoy, you will be working together." Professor Summers grinned at Harry's and Ron's aghast faces.  
  
Draco made no faces. Indeed, his face remained passive. He would need someone who was good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Despite popular belief he had little experience with the Dark Arts.  
  
Professor Summers, knowing Draco's secret regarding the Boy Who Lived, paired them together for the project.  
  
The project was to choose a curse (a powerful and somewhat legal one) and give a demonstration on how to properly execute and block it. It was going to take the place of the exam.  
  
"Now everyone get with your partners and I expect you all to have at least on idea of which curse you're going to be performing by the end of class," Professor Summers said.  
  
It was with a heavy heart that Harry trudged over to where Draco sat, unmoved. He chose a seat next to him and for a moment they sat there in silence.  
  
Finally after a few minutes and having Professor Summers toss them a few well-earned glares, Harry broke the tense silence. He stuck out his hand and said, "Truce?"  
  
As much as Draco would have loved to retort, he found his heart thought faster than his head and his hand snaked foreward without his consent and shook Harry's hand. "Fine," he muttered heatedly. "But only while we're doing this stupid project," he managed to add.  
  
"Agreed," Harry said.  
  
A couple minutes passed without another word and it was sooned realized that if they didn't make a move to start the project Professor Summers would hex them.  
  
"Well I think we should do the Stunning Spell, since I already know it all you would have to do is learn to block it," Harry said.  
  
"That's just a spell, Potter. We need a curse," Draco countered very unenthusiastically.  
  
"What's *wrong* with you Malfoy?" Harry asked suddenly. "You seem oddly mellow."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I seem to remember making a truce to be civil. Its a faint memory but maybe I'm wrong. Of course, it is your preference we could spend the entire time either yelling at each other or not even speaking. Whatever works for you Potter, works for me. As long as your comfortable."  
  
Harry scoffed. "Fine whatever. So the Stunning spell is out. I don't suppose *you* have any ideas."  
  
"Of course I do," Draco said smugly.  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. However mellow Draco may be, he still hadn't lost his impertinence.  
  
"The Diffindo Curse," Draco said smoothly, ignoring Harry. "Though I daresay we couldn't use it on each other until we've properly learned the counter curse."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why, praytell?"  
  
Draco gave a short mirthless laugh. "It causes things to *split* Potter. I don't suppose you want me to use it on you without knowing the counter curse?" He laughed again, at it was impossible to get another word out of him for the remainder of the class.  
  
"Malfoy's of his rocker," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione after the bell rang.  
  
"We noticed," Ron replied. He tossed his head back and imitated Draco laughing.  
  
Harry and Hermione chuckled, forgetting abou the exams for a while.  
  
~~**~*~**~~  
  
Draco had also forgotten abou exams as he trudged his way to Hogsmeade during lunch. The snow was falling thicker with each step and if it continued on like this Herbology might be cancelled.  
  
The blond fingered his money bad nervously. He didn't know if he'd have enough money for presents for the family AND extra ingrediants for Potions class. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle plodding dumbly alongside him. He wondered what they would think if he asked them for some extra money.  
  
Almost immeadiately the thought was cast aside. He would just have to be careful with his money.  
  
The first place they visited was Hogsmeade Flower Shoppe. Draco wanted to get some black roses for his mother. They were her favorites. Fortunately since the roses were artificially colored they were cheaper than foreseen.  
  
Next they stopped in the post office to pick up Draco's order for a cloak made of gold for Lucious.  
  
Finally the went into the Three Broomsticks deciding they would have a drink before heading back. Draco stared into his mug. "Let's go into Honeydukes first guys," he said off-hand. "I think I'll get some chocolate with the rest of my money."  
  
To stupid to disagree Crabbe and Goyle bobbed their heads and as soon as they finished their drinks they headed over to Honeydukes.  
  
Once there Draco hovered in the aisles debating over which to get. He didn't know what Persephone. Finally after realizing he was shorter on time than expected he grabbed a simple bar, purchased it and they headed back to school.  
  
The countdown was three days until he went home. The only obstruction was the exams.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Prose

Prose  
  
Surprisingly the next three days went smoothly.  
  
The exams were unexpectedly easy (except from Professor McGonagall who still hadn't let up, stupid old biddy) and Professor Summers even extended the deadline of the project till the Friday week after break.  
  
Draco was in an unnoticably good mood as he boarded the train Saturday morning. He chose an abandoned compartment for himself and Grabbe and Goyle, but said not a word to them but rather immersed himself in a book.  
  
It felt that time crept by slower than Draco read and page after page the minutes ticked by like hours.  
  
Finally, coming to the end of his book, Draco closed it and set it down and looked out the window. It appeared that as he read time went by as normal as ever and they were nearing on to Platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
He awoke the sleeping Crabbe and Goyle who --undoubtedly bored during the hours of silence-- had fallen fast asleep, with a swift kick to the shins.  
  
Undaunted by this rude awakening, the two straightened and started preparing to go.  
  
When the train stopped the three of them collected their lighter things and exited the train. Then while Draco stood over their bags, Crabbe and Goyle went and fetched the trunks.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
The blonde Slytherin turned.  
  
Lucious Malfoy stood over his son menacingly. It appeared as if the mention of his daughter's name had indeed irked him. He glared down at Draco, who smiled back innocently.  
  
"Hello Father," he said smoothly. "Crabbe and Goyle are just off collecting our trunks."  
  
"Well as soon as they bring yours we're leaving," Lucious replied, his voice edged with ice. "Your mother is eager to see you."  
  
Draco knew better than to believe this notion. He knew that Lucious wanted to get him alone just so he could yell at him. And sure enough....  
  
Lucious found it best to deliver his lecture on the front doorstep of the Malfoy Manor before they entered in.  
  
"I don't know how many times I have to tell you Draco?" He fumed. "Never to mention the name of that dratted girl, especially in letters! What if that letter was intercepted!?"  
  
Draco, who had been steeling himself for the final blow, replied somewhat defensively, "Who would want to intercept a stupid letter from a schoolboy to his parents?"  
  
"A *Malfoy* schoolboy, Draco!" Lucious gushed. "Thats the point. The Ministry have been all over this house and its contents for years, you know that! For all they know an innocent letter from you saying you're going out to buy Christmas presents could be a letter saying you're going out to buy new Dark Arts toys or something. Then they would have investigated *why* you mentioned the name of Persephone and all would be lost!" He looked at his son, wearyness tucked in the folds of his body. "Do you understand me Draco?"  
  
Draco pondered his reply. "No Father, I don't understand you." He looked up into Lucious' steely grey eyes, the eyes he himself inheirited. "I don't see what *one* person of the Malfoy bloodline with a bit of a disability could possibly do to dishoner us. Hundreds of people are born with disabilities! Why can't you accept one?"  
  
Draco could tell Lucious was seething under his skin, struggling to remain calm. "The Malfoy's DON'T have disabilities," he said thickly. Then after a final disgusted look at his son, he turned and stormed into the Manor.  
  
~~**~*~**~~  
  
He looked around, making sure no one was coming up the stairs behind him. He looked up the narrow staircase in front of him. He had never been allowed to go up there. Did that stop him? No.  
  
Soft were his footfalls as he cautiously acended the stairs. At the very top of them was a dark and twisted passage way. From memory he made his way down the hall until he saw a prinpick of light. He made his way toward it, his pace quickening fiercely.  
  
At the end of the hall was a door. Outside of which was posted his favorite house-elf, Lumial.  
  
When he approached she smiled broadly. "Welcome back, little master," she squeaked, stepping aside for him to pass through the door. "She seems to be expecting you."  
  
His breath held, he pushed open to a dark room with windows that were barred and shuttered, letting in only the smallest of slivers of light. The only piece of furniture in the room was a bed, on which lie a figure who was stretching her arms up, making them dance far above her head.  
  
In the midst of the deadly quiet Draco heard a song coming from the middle of the room where the bed was.  
  
"My brother comes, my brother comes! From the place where everyone's happy ALL the time and how I would love to see my brother when he comes! My brother comes! From the place where everyone's happy ALL the time...."  
  
Persephone. In all her glory.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Hello all!  
  
Hope you've enjoyed this little fic so far. Its been a blast writing it and plotting it out in my mind.  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short. All the better to make it LOOK like its a long story by breaking it to chapters.... Yeah....  
  
Uh thankyou for the reviews! Oh and don't forget, this story and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me for I lack the money and the patience. Persephone and the aforementioned house-elf are so far mine, so please don't take them. If you see a character that is similar one of yours I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!!!! You'll have to believe me that I thought up this plot line listening to my Two Towers soundtrack at 2:30 in the morning after having an *extremely* odd dream about it.  
  
Um, now for some linkage and some shout outs to the people who inspired this:  
  
First: my LotR fansite I am co-hosting with my friends and fellow fanfic authoresses. www.geocities.com/lordoftheringsfanclub Go there! I am the keeper of Mirkwood.  
  
Second: Ryhsenn! Oh my gosh, if you haven't read her then you don't know what you are missing!!!!!!! www.rhysenn.morethanart.org She's SO awesome at writing. I am forever endebted to her.  
  
Um, I'm sure there is more, but I can't think of any at the moment.  
  
Thanks for your support and see you in chapter four! 


End file.
